


Valentine's Day 2021 || Saint Valentin

by Everyday_Im_Hufflepuffing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Hufflepuffing/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Hufflepuffing
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Rabastan has everything ready to make the evening perfect.More than a certain dark mage come to spoil everything.I Have permission to translate this work!French work:https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432295
Relationships: Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Valentine's Day 2021 || Saint Valentin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x_manga_Bleach_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/gifts).



> Harry may be borderline Yandere. Just a little bit. I don't know where it came from but that partly explains why he's messing around with a Death Eater ... right? Well, too bad.  
> Enjoy!

Rabastan wasted no time; As soon as he left Malfoy Manor, he hurried through the wide gate and Apparated immediately. He didn't really want to stick around when Volde - when the Dark Lord was in a bad mood and he had other things to do (someone was presumably a bad influence in his life. he used Muggle expressions and began to call the Dark Lord by name).

The dark wizard landed in a deserted alley in  _ Cardinal Place _ and took the time to transfigure his wizarding robe into more Muggle clothes, before mingling with the crowd.

At this time, people were still leaving their jobs to go home, so the mall was still very busy. Especially since ..., it was Valentine's Day, today so, of course, the little latecomers were in a hurry to get little last minute things.

Rabastan barely gave a glance to a student who was rambling his hands with his wallet in one hand and a large bouquet of red roses in the other, before continuing on his way. He didn't have all that to do.

If he had listened to Lucius' gossip, he would have taken Harry to a fancy restaurant on  _ Gold Avenue _ , a magical neighbourhood near Diagon Alley accessed by  _ Blue Alley. _ (people hadn't been very creative with the names) - but Harry wasn't Narcissa, far from it. Harry liked things simple, small and friendly restaurants, a far cry from the five-star restaurants the Malfoys frequented. Rabastan himself was not fond of all these fancy things. His brief stay in Azkaban had been enough to give him a taste for more ... simple things. It was fortunate that neither he nor Harry had been seen by the public recently (Harry had completely changed physically speaking during the last summer, so he was not really recognizable in the public eye) as he was easy for some to see through a Glamor. Fortunately for him, Rabastan looked nothing like his wanted criminal poster. Harry always joked that it was luck that there were identifying charms or he couldn't claim the bounty on his head if he ever got enough of him. Rabastan definitely didn't pout when he heard that. He was just lucky that Harry wasn't like that and hated the Ministry even more than Flight - Dark Lord (he really had to stop listening to Harry or one day he would end up calling the Master 'Voldy' in Her presence).

Later, after spending an impossible time deciding on chocolates and flowers, Rabastan finally left the mall and apparated to Hogsmeade, his face covered by the hood of his cloak. Certainly, he had transfigured his clothes, that didn't mean he was ready to give up his precious cloak, no but. He had seen other Muggles sporting cloaks and he thought it suited him very well. There was nothing to make a big deal out of it.

It was unfortunate that he couldn't wait for Harry at the gates of Hogwarts but, although he was unrecognizable, he sported the Dark Mark and it was impossible for him to approach the grounds of Hogwarts within twenty yards without alerting. the headmaster of a Death Eater, other than Snape, nearby. So that was obviously not an option.

Bah, Harry had to join him near Honeydukes anyway. What he soon did.

[Rabastan didn't put on a goofy smile when he saw the teenager. Nope. It didn't happen.]

"Say, Rab," Harry began innocently, lying on his back, half on the blanket, half on the grass.

"Hmm?" Said the aforementioned as he took a sip of red wine.

"What would you say if Voldy disappeared from our lives forever?"

The Death Eater choked on his brew.

Did he hear correctly ?!

Harry let his mate catch his breath as he admired the starry sky. To be honest, he hadn't expected Rabastan to go to so much trouble (apparently the other man had hardly used magic to set everything up). The Death Eater had noticed that Harry didn't like fancy and expensive things too much, that he preferred dining at home rather than a restaurant in an upscale part of town. He had noticed all of this and instead of ignoring it, he had decided to make Harry happy by preparing a moonlit picnic. Harry would never admit it, but maybe he was a little romantic deep down.

From what he understood, Bastan had watched a few Muggle romantic comedies and nabbed the idea in one of them.

Harry decided not to tell her that he was allergic to the babel fight in chocolates because he didn't want to hurt his partner. For a Death Eater, Rabastan was surprisingly emotional and understanding - always ready to slow down if he saw that, for Harry, their relationship was moving too quickly.

"By - Sorry?"

"Hmm? Yes, I thought I would ask your opinion before I put my plan into action."

Rabastan stared stupidly at Harry, blinked repeatedly but finally nodded, not really knowing what he was saying yes to.

“Okay."

"Okay."

Had he just agreed to have Harry kill Vol - the Dark Lord? Well, to be honest, it wasn't quite like he could get the teenager to obey him so even if he'd said no Harry probably would have ended up doing just his own thing. head.

Rodolphus would kill him if he found out what he had just agreed to. And Harry would kill Rodolphus for killing him.

"Ooh, and I have a present for you too!" Harry's thin little voice exclaimed near his ear.

Rabastan blinked and turned his head to the side. The little brunette had straightened up and was now on his knees next to him, busy tampering with the bottomless purse that hung from his belt.

“Here, read," Harry said as he shoved today's edition of the Daily Prophet into his hands.

Rabastan had been so stressed about their first Valentine's Day that he hadn't even bothered to read the paper that morning.

In fact, the whole day was a blur and he wasn't sure he had done anything productive other than making the picnic. That had been productive.

His eyes focused on the front page photograph - nothing interesting, just Scrimgeour who was harassed by the press before the title of the article caught his attention.

“McNair?"

Harry pouted, crossing his arms but his eyes flashed.

"He kept bothering you. You didn't like him and he was still trying to stick to you. He deserved it."

Rabastan nodded; McNair had always bothered him and the other man was a bit heavy, always hearing 'yes' instead of 'no'.

He just didn't expect Harry to get rid of him and hang him from the Magic is Power monument.

Rabastan smirked. Anyone who thought Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was the Hogwarts Headmaster's - smart and naive - puppet was screwing up. Royally.

The man grabbed his stemmed glass then raised it to the younger man's lips and watched him greedily take a sip of wine.

A pearl escaped her lips. Rabastan grabbed her chin and leaned over to the little brunette. Harry chuckled when he felt the Death Eater's tongue at the corner of his lips. Meh, he knew the other would do that. Why waste even a drop of a good Bordeaux?

In less time than it took to tell, the positions were reversed and the young wizard was astride the older man's lap. Their lips brushed together and Harry suppressed a satisfied smile.

Rabastan cupped his face and their lips brushed again then -

The older hissed in pain and the two males abruptly parted as the Death Eater grabbed his left forearm, arching in pain.

Yeah, Harry was definitely going to get rid of Voldemort before the other prick could ruin more romantic evenings.


End file.
